Wartcchio (Pinocchio) part 5 - Kiki Arrives
Cast *Pinocchio - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Geppetto - Scrooge McDuck *Jiminy Cricket - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Figaro - Salem *Cleo - Sagwa Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Cat) *Blue Fairy - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Services) Transcript *(Flik is asleep, until he hears the sounds of clock ticking and tocking on the left. He looks to the right and sees other clocks ticking and tocking on the right. He sees the clock's eyes going back and forth. Annoyed by this, Flik awakens, and tries to cover his ears, but ends up seeing every clock ticking and tocking and the sand dropping through an hour glass, and suddenly hears Scrooge snoring with Salem and Sagwa sleeping) *Flik: (shouts angrily in Jiminy Cricket's voice) Quiet! (the clocks obey) After all, enough's enough. (sees a silver lum of light) Now what's up? (gasps) Hey! What's goin' on here?! (hides in fright as a fairy named Kiki comes out and arrives. Flik dresses out of his pyjamas and dresses back into his clothes and top hat) As I live and breathe... a fairy! *Kiki: Good Scrooge McDuck, you have given so much happiness to others. You deserve to have your wish come true. Little puppet made of pine... wake. (waves her hand over Wart and brings him to life with a spell) The gift of life is thine. *Flik: What they can't do these days. *Wart: I can move! I can talk! I can walk! *Ly the Fairy: Yes, Wart. I've given you life. *Wart: Why? *Kiki: Because tonight Scrooge wished for a real boy. *Wart: Am I a real boy? *Kiki: No, Wart. To make Scrooge's wish come true will be entirely up to you. *Wart: Up to me? *Kiki: Prove yourself brave, truthful, and unselfish, and someday you will be a real boy. *Wart: A real boy! *Flik: That won't be easy. *Kiki: You must learn to choose between right and wrong. *Wart: Right and wrong? But how will I know? *Flik: How will he know? *Kiki: Your conscience will tell you. *Wart: What are conscience? *Flik: What are conscience? (walks over) Well, I'll tell ya! A conscience is that still, small voice that people won't listen to. That's just the trouble with the world today. *Wart: Are you my conscience? *Flik: Who, me? *Kiki: Would you like to be Wart's conscience? *Flik: Well, b... I... I... Uh-huh. *Kiki: (chuckles) Very well. What is your name? *Flik: Cricket's the name. Flik Cricket. *Kiki: Kneel, Mr. Cricket. *Flik: Huh? No tricks, now. *Liki: (gives Flik a new top hat and clothes) I dub you Wart's conscience, Lord High Keeper of the knowledge of right and wrong, counsellor in moments of temptation, and guide along the straight and narrow path. Arise, Sir Flik Cricket. *Flik: Well! (chuckles) My, my! Say, that's pretty swell! Gee, thanks. But don't I get a badge or somethin'? *Kiki: Well, we'll see. *Flik: You mean maybe I will? *Kiki: I shouldn't wonder. *Flik: Make it a gold one? *Kiki: Maybe. Now, remember, Wart, be a good boy. And always let your conscience be your guide. (walks away and departs) *Flik: Goodbye, milady. *Wart: Goodbye! Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Pinocchio Parts Category:Transcripts